


Pandora's Seal

by stella_bomb



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_bomb/pseuds/stella_bomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of her 20th birthday, the seal on Lucy's sexual desires is lifted. Lucy struggles to keep herself in check while dealing with a marriage contract enacted by her father without her knowledge. Eventually, figures from the Heartfilia family's past return to make good on a past deal and it isn't just money they're interested in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** : Getting Lucky

"Maybe you'll get lucky tonight," Cana casually.

Cana, Erza, and Wendy were sitting in Lucy's room while waiting for Lucy to get ready. It was the night of Lucy's 20th birthday and guild wanted to celebrate in the usual style of singing, dancing, and plenty of drinking. While Lucy was sitting at her vanity to fix her hair, the other girls showed her their presents. Wendy gave Lucy a handcrafted scarf, Erza gave a whip made out of premium leather, and Cana promised to invite as many cute guys as she could find to the celebration. A large sweatdrop appeared over Lucy's forehead.

"I don't need to get lucky. I just want to have a good time," Lucy said.  
"I hear what you're saying, but I'm still inviting them." Cana said winking. "You never know."

Wendy, who had been quiet for most of this conversation, looked at the three older girls with a little apprehension. By now, she's gotten used to hearing them talk about their love lives and admittedly she has been curious. When it came to Lucy, though, Wendy had already chosen a side. "M-maybe Lucy doesn't need to meet anyone new!" The other girls looked at Wendy with surprise. "M-maybe she can be happy with what she has," Wendy explained.

Erza had been on the fence with Cana's plan. Erza agreed that it would be nice if Lucy found someone, but she wasn't sure this was the way to go. When she heard Wendy speak up, Erza couldn't help smiling warmly at the girl because she knew Wendy was quietly cheering for Natsu. "Maybe you're right," Erza agreed.

"Look, guys, I appreciate the concern," Lucy said looking at them through her mirror. "Honestly, though, I'm not really interested in guys right now."  
"So you're not even going to try?!" Cana said, a little indignant. "Seriously, Lucy, when have you ever been interested?"  
"I've been interested in some guys," Lucy shot back. "What about that guy with the glasses?"  
"I was trying to help you out that time, too." Cana said, pulling out the Lovers card from out of her deck. "And then you stood him up to go play around with Natsu!"

Wendy and Erza looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "He  _was_  fun to talk to that day," Lucy admitted. "But ultimately... I don't know... There wasn't anything about him that made me want to see him again. Besides, if I remember correctly, you scooped him up pretty quick after I left."  
"Oh yeah," Cana said pretending she hadn't remembered that detail. "That didn't work out for me either."  
"This all might be moot anyway," Lucy said turning around to face her guests. "Capricorn was organizing what's left of my family estate records, apparently there's a contract promising my hand in marriage when I turned 20. I'm meeting with my supposed suitor in a few days."

There was a moment of dead silence as the three girls stared at Lucy, jaws dropping to the floor.

"WHAT?!" Cana, Wendy, and Erza screamed in unison. The three of them rushed to Lucy, towering over her in a panic. "You're getting married?!"  
Lucy had to pry herself from Cana, who took to shaking the blonde mage by the shoulders. "It's just a marriage contract," Lucy said casually. "It's not uncommon for rich families."  
"But I thought your family's estate dissolved," Erza said.  
"It did," Lucy clarified. "The contract was created when my father's business was still flourishing."  
"Why didn't you say something sooner? I wouldn't have gotten all of these guys to come."  
"I only found out recently… Besides, if money has anything to do with it, I bet the other family involve will agree to break to contract once they find out that the fortune is gone. That's what I'm expecting will happen when I meet with them."

The three women in Lucy's room only stared at her dumbstruck. Lucy felt the spirit in the room suddenly drain for some reason. Obviously, all three believed in marrying for love and not business.

"Oh, come on you guys, it's not a big deal!" Lucy said. "I don't plan on thinking about that tonight. Let's all have fun!" Erza and Wendy both seemed to perk up at the sound of this, though Cana still seemed upset. Lucy sighed. "Fine, I'll give those guys a chance," Lucy promised. "Just don't get your hopes up."

With this, Cana cheered.

* * *

Lucy was not much of a drinker. She's been down that road a few times and each time was not pretty. Usually, she has a few nonalcoholic cocktails while watching everyone else overdo it. In the end,  _she_  would be the one to walk home in a perfectly upright and steady manner, which is way more than she can say for the rest of her guild.

However, today was July 1st. Her birthday! Loke volunteered to look after her if she went overboard with the alcohol. Loke may talk game all the time, but she knew she could trust him with something like this. Lucy started the night with an alcoholic cocktail alongside her guildmates. Lucy was a lightweight drinker, so it only took the one drink before she started smiling wider than usual. Natsu knew exactly what that smile meant. Natsu jumped up onto one of the tables.

"Come here, Lucy!" Natsu said pulling her up to the table. "Celebrate!"

Natsu started dancing. He was a horrible dancer, but he was so full of joy for his friend that he didn't seem to care. Oddly enough, Lucy started dancing with him. Suddenly, the two of them were dancing goofily on the table, arms slung over each other's shoulders as if they hadn't a care in the world.

So started Lucy's night of birthday drinking.

Natsu, who had been so excited that Lucy was willing to really drink that night, became overzealous about encouraging her that he drank himself into passing out way before everyone else. Lucy went over to him and placed an water bottle beside his head. "Lucy…" he grumbled. "Drink…" Natsu fell completely asleep, a wide goofy grin spread across his face.  _Oh, Natsu_... she thought fondly.

Lucy heard her name being called by the table behind her. A shot of rum that had been poured into a shot glass labeled "Birthday Princess", followed by a line of young men who wanted to see her. Lucy looked behind her to where Cana was sitting. The brunette gave her thumbs up, causing Lucy to groan internally. Well, she said she would try.

For the next hour, Lucy talked to one guy after another. Some of them were sweet, some were boring, and a few were totally disgusting. There was one guy who she really hit it off with. He was good looking, well read, and fun to talk to. Actually, Lucy really liked this guy. She could feel Cana's glowing approval from behind her. So when he asked her out on an actual date, Lucy was at a loss as to why she turned him down. There was nothing wrong with him per se, but… Lucy just wasn't interested.

He was the last person Lucy talked to that night. The blonde mage walked over to the table where Cana and Erza were sitting.

"Lucy!" Cana whined. "You looked like you were having a great time with that last guy."  
"We were," Lucy admitted. "He was very sweet… But, I didn't really feel anything when I was with him. There was no spark, I guess."  
Cana grumbled. "If that wasn't a spark, I'd like to see what is."  
"Now, now," Erza said calming Cana down.

Lucy looked up at the clock and realized it was just a few minutes from her time of birth. Everyone who hadn't passed out gathered around her. Loke, who had been watching over Lucy to make sure everything was on the up and up, placed a shot glass labeled "Birthday Princess" in front of her.

"For your hard work," he said with a wink.

Lucy looked at it tentatively. Mixed drinks were one thing, but shots were another. Memories of past experiences caused her throat to tighten up just looking at the small glass of alcohol sitting before her. She watched the clock tick to 11:18PM, the time she was actually born. The crowd around her began to sing happy birthday, making her smile happily. She took the shot quickly and immediately regretted it.

It was then that she heard the sound of delicate glass shatter. She looked around. There were mugs being broken around her, but the sound she heard didn't fit quite fit the chaotic scene of the guild hall. The sound she heard was gentle and had a flutter to it. It was a little muffled, like a secret only she was allowed to hear... She let the thought pass, thinking it was just her imagination.

Almost instantaneously, Lucy felt her body relax. The change in her body was sudden and almost overwhelming. It was as if something she had been holding back had just been let go.  _Was it the alcohol?_  she wondered. She surprised that the shot hit her so quickly. Again, she let the thought pass. Feeling good and free, (it was her birthday, after all!), Lucy boldly took another shot in one loud gulp. She nearly gagged, but she kept it down. She gave everyone thumbs up when she knew she was safe.

The rest of the guild cheered and it seemed like each member started lining up more shots for her, which she took every once in a while as the night wore on. Lucy soon found herself spiraling ever downward towards a drunken stupor. The room was spinning, but her body felt real good. She could feel the smile on her face widen at her own enjoyment.

Lucy couldn't tell how many hours passed before the celebration came to a point where only a few people were still standing. Remarkably, Lucy herself was one of them. Mirajane was still up, entertaining a drink with Gajeel. Then there was Cana, naturally, with Loke, Gray, and surprisingly Natsu, who came back from the drunken dead to sit with them. Happy sat on Natsu's soldier, eating away on a fish.

They'd been chattering away about something or other, but Lucy was having a hard time following. Lucy had five too many shots, though there was still one in front of her that she hadn't taken yet. It took a few moments for her to realize that Cana was saying something to her.

"20 years of life and you still don't have a boyfriend," Cana said laughing. "Have you ever even kissed a guy before?"

Lucy blushed and tried to stammer a response to no avail.

"Don't tell me you've only kissed girls!" Cana said.  
"I have not kissed any girls!" Lucy screamed, getting another laugh from Cana.  
"You know what, Lucy?" Cana said with an evil grin "The solution is simple. You're a cute female. I bet you could get any guy to kiss you if you just  _tried_." Cana paused to take another gulp of her barrel. "Why not kiss Natsu?" Cana said, turning towards him. "Might as well make your first kiss be with someone you get along with."

The normal response from Lucy would include sweat drops and some form of exaggerated protest with her saying how dumb of an idea that was. Without fail, that was Lucy's response when it came to her interacting romantically with other men. Everyone knew it, everyone expected it.

To everyone's surprise, Lucy did no such thing. The stellar spirit mage was just looking at her friend with the oddest expression.

"Oooo!" whooped Cana "Looks like you've got a response over here!"  
"She loooooves him!" Happy squealed as he flew in circles above them.  
"Now, now," Loke interjected. "Let's not force Lucy into something she doesn't want to do. Right, princess?"

Lucy paused for a minute to, fanning her cheeks with her hand. She was looking a little flush.

"No, it's okay, Loke," Lucy said, her head tilting slightly. "I am...  _curious_..."

Lucy looked at Natsu, who had been sitting there quietly with his arms crossed. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Lucy's cheeks felt really warm. The more she stared at him, the more curious she became. What would happen if she kissed Natsu? What would it feel like? Her eyes continued to linger on him. She's known Natsu for many years and has spent a considerable amount of time with him. Everything about him was familiar to her. The color of his hair, the scars he's gotten in battle, the shape of his body, the look of his smile. She always knew that Natsu had handsome features, but it wasn't until this moment that she really  _felt_  how attractive he is. Felt as in her body was reacting in a way that her mind had no control over. Right now, her body felt like it really want to kiss Natsu. Maybe the alcohol was getting to her because her mind wasn't protesting.

"Do you want to?" she asked rather innocently, the question slipping out surprising even her. "We don't have to if you don't want to."  
"If you want to," Natsu said simply.  
"I do," she said in a whisper that everyone could hear, but was really meant only for Natsu.

Lucy and Natsu turned to each other. Closing her eyes, Lucy gently pressed her lips against his. In the background, Cana and Happy cheered, while Loke and Gray only watched in surprise. Lucy paused, pulled back to look at him again, her expression asking if it was okay. By then the hall fell into dead silence as everyone who was still there and conscious stared at what was happening. Natsu's face was so close to hers that no one else could see his expression, but whatever look he gave her encouraged her because she went in for a kiss again, this time with tongue. If this was Lucy's first time kissing, then she must be a natural because there was nothing awkward about her kiss with Natsu. Lucy was getting into it and she didn't seem to care that other people were there watching her. Her left hand reached up to touch Natsu on the check when she was gently yanked away from him.

"Alright," Loke said "that's enough."  
Lucy said struggling against his grip "What are you doing?"  
"I think you've had enough to drink."  
"Wh-what?! No I-"

Lucy stopped mid-sentence as all the alcohol she'd been taking in the last half hour finally hit her blood stream. Nausea quickly followed.  _Damn, he's good_ , Lucy thought recalling Loke's sharp instincts when it came to women and/or alcohol. For some reason, her celestial spirit was a very accurate at gauging her alcohol tolerance levels.

"... Alright." Lucy said somewhat disappointed.  
"Come on" Loke said wrapping Lucy's arm over his shoulder "I'll take you home."

Lucy looked back at Natsu as Loke escorted her out of the building. She could still feel the warm tingling on her lips.

* * *

The walk back to Lucy's place was relatively quiet. For the most part, Lucy spent much of the time concentrating on walking straight. Public drunkenness isn't illegal in Magnolia, but it was tacitly frowned upon. Lucy was too cheap to spend money on a ride back home, so she tried to fake sobriety until she made it to her apartment. When they made it to her place, Loke stopped at the door.

"Are you okay?" Loke asked.  
"I'm doing okay considering all that drinking," Lucy said. "Thanks for looking out for me."  
"My pleasure," Loke said. "Though, it's not the hangover I'm asking about."  
"What is it?"  
"It's just that..." Loke tried to find a delicate way to pose his question. "You seem  _different_. I always thought you weren't interested in things like kissing."

Lucy paused for a second to try to figure out what Loke was saying.

"If you were curious about kissing, I would have happily shown you," Loke added. His suggestion earned him a smack on the head.  _Now that's the response I was expecting earlier!_  Loke thought to himself. "Sorry!" he said. "I'm only kidding."  
"Something is on your mind, Loke," Lucy said crossing her arms, though doing so made it harder for her to stand up straight. She leaned against her door for support. "Spit it out," she commanded.  
"I just wanted to know what made you want to kiss Natsu now of all times."  
"I was drunk and when Cana suggested it, it seemed like a good idea. Why?"  
Loke said waved his hands apologetically. "Just be careful, princess. I  _know_  that was your first kiss. A woman like you will certainly attract all kinds of attention, good and bad."  
"You're beginning to sound like a father," Lucy said chuckling a little.  
"Well, your father is gone now and all of your stellar spirits want to protect you in his place. Myself included."  
"Thanks, Loke," Lucy said with a warm smile. "I really appreciate it. Though, frankly, I'm disturbed that you even know that was my first kiss."

Loke stood there, watching her carefully, almost as if he were looking for something. Lucy thought it was weird, but didn't say anything about it. She was tired and desperately wanted to get into bed.

"Be careful. That's all I'm saying," Loke said, finally.

Lucy gave Loke a half smile before wishing him a good night. He disappeared back into the Stellar Spirit World in a puff of smoke.

Lucy stood there a few moments, waiting to make sure he was really gone. Using all of what was left of her concentration, Lucy walked slowly and steadily into her home. After drinking a glass of water, she walked to the second floor to her room. She decided to leave her window open just a little bit because the weather had been warm and Lucy could use the fresh air.

She plopped onto the bed and took a deep breath, waiting.

It's true, that was her first kiss. It's not as though she never had a chance with other men. She's even had a chance with other women, for that matter. But this time was the first time ever that she ever  _wanted_  to kiss someone. The desire to do so came on suddenly. It was like a switch simply turned on inside of her. Specifically, she wanted to kiss Natsu. If Cana had suggested any other man, then probably, Lucy wouldn't have gone for it.

She could still remember the softness of Natsu's lips. Just thinking about it was making her feel warm. She wanted to kiss him again.

Lucy closed her eyes tightly.

Speaking of wants, this would also be a first.

Lucy's heart was beating quickly as reached down to touch herself. Up until this point, Lucy never really felt the need to touch herself. The thought never even occurred to her. Right now, though, she was welling up with desire. Her body was spreading with an unfamiliar ache for physical pleasure and it all seemed to center around her thoughts of Natsu. She was so wrapped up in these thoughts that she didn't even realize Natsu had jumped up to her window or that he heard the distinct sound of his name rolling off of her lips in a whisper.

 


	2. A Contract is a Contract

Lucy didn't know what was going on with her. There wasn't anything particularly different about Natsu today, but ever since her party earlier that night, she couldn't stop thinking about him. And it wasn't just that she was thinking about him, but she was thinking about him  _in that way_. As in she can't stop imagining his muscular body or what he might look like naked or what it would feel like being touched by him.

The thought of him was making her aroused, something that didn't happen often... Actually, she hasn't felt aroused in all her life despite being well past the average age for puberty. In the back of her mind she that knew this was strange, but it only remained a passing thought. Her mind was flooded with sexual imagery and no matter what Lucy tried to do, she couldn't fight it off.

Lucy's bed was position against the wall, right next to the window. She was glad she decided to leave her window slightly open. She was feeling warmer than usual. The cool breeze felt good to her. And it was a little exciting to be to be doing something naughty like touching herself near an open window. Lucy didn't necessarily want someone to see her, but the idea that she might get caught was somehow exciting.

It didn't occur to her that she might actually get caught.

Lucy, whose eyes have been closed this whole time, glanced over at her window only to find Natsu crouching at her window sill.

"Natsu!" she squealed, tossing a pillow at him in reaction.

The pillow caused Natsu to lose his balance, which lead to him falling forward onto her bed. He scrambled his way up into a sitting position.

"Natsu," she said in a loud whisper. "What are you doing here?!"  
"I came to see you," Natsu whispered back.  
"I just saw you!"  
"Geez. I can't even come to see you?"

Lucy blushed. "Of course you can," Lucy said. "I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to." Lucy's blushed deepened." I just wish you would pick our times better. I could use some privacy."

Lucy looked away, her cheeks extremely flush. Natsu barging into her apartment was normal. Normally, she would yell at him for coming in at an inopportune time and maybe she would punch him in the face. Every time he came in like this, that is what would happen. Not this time. Instead, all she could think about was their kiss earlier. They've never kissed before. They weren't even close to ever kissing. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Natsu," Lucy said quietly. "About that kiss."  
"What about it?" he asked.  
"What did you think about it?" she asked.

Lucy's question came out without her thinking about. They came out on their own.

"I was fine with it," Natsu thought she heard a little strain in his voice.  
"Did it bother you that I wanted to kiss?"  
"No. What makes you think that it would bother me?"  
"Because we're friends. Sometimes friends don't like kissing other friends."  
"It doesn't bother me."  
Lucy looked at Natsu, relieved. "Did you like it?" she asked.  
Natsu paused. "Yes."

Lucy stared at Natsu who was looking at her seriously. She moved to sit next to him.

"Can I kiss you again?" Again, the question came out almost without Lucy's consent. What in the world was she saying?  
Natsu remained quiet for a few moments. "Why?" he asked, almost choking as he said it.  
Lucy thought about it. "I just want to."  
"I mean why are you bothering to ask?"

Lucy didn't wait a second longer. She pounced on him, her mouth nearly colliding into his. Whereas their earlier kiss was slow and sensual, this kiss was wild and restless. Lucy felt like her body was moving on its own. She pushed up against Natsu, desperately wanting the press of his body against hers. Lucy's body temperature seemed to elevate. Sweat beaded on her forehead, her breathing became heavy. The more their bodies touched, the less controlled Lucy became. Before she realized it, she was already sliding his shirt off his shoulder and pushing him down against her bed aggressively. She sat on top of his crotch, noting the press of his erect penis against her. Her body reacted favorably. Lucy grinded against him and was rewarded with a groan from Natsu. Again, the back of her mind knew something was amiss, but Lucy kept going.

Lucy reached down to pull of her shirt. Her body was fully committed to this and she wanted it so badly.

Suddenly, there was a noise coming from downstairs.

"Lucy?" Erza's voice called out.

Lucy snapped out of her frenzied state. Lucy nearly jumped off of Natsu upon hearing Erza's voice. She quickly pulled Natsu up and straightened herself out.

"E-rza?" she called back. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to check in on you. I got your apartment key from Mirajane."

Lucy stared at Natsu for a moment before she started pushing him towards the window.

"Natsu, you need to leave," Lucy said in an urgent whisper.  
"But why?" Natsu asked, confused.  
"Let this be our secret," she answered as she pushed him even more.  
"But-" Natsu seemed befuddled.  
"Please," Lucy pleaded. "We can talk about it tomorrow."

The sounds of Erza's footsteps could be heard coming closer. "Lucy?" Erza asked again.  
"Just a minute!" Lucy called out. She turned to Natsu again. "Go!"

Lucy gave Natsu one final push. Luckily for Lucy, Natsu decided not to be stubborn that night and jumped out the window. As he walked away, Lucy poked her head out the window.

"Natsu!" she whispered, getting his attention. Natsu stopped and looked up at her. She smiled at him playfully and mouthed the words: "Let's do that again."

Natsu stared at her up at her. He was looking at her with his serious face... Oh, she loved his serious face. Goofy Natsu becomes manly Natsu when he makes that face. Lucy felt her heartbeat deepen. Then he smiled. The same old, goofy Natsu smile. Lucy couldn't help smiling back.

* * *

A day after Lucy's encounter with Natsu, Lucy prepared to have a meeting with the Tobias Company regarding her marriage contract involving the heir, Damien. Lucy found out about the contract two weeks before her birthday. Lucy was really angry at first for being pulled into one of her father's schemes even after he had died, but she wasn't at all surprised that her father would do something like this. She called on Capricorn for support on this matter since he was somewhat familiar with this sort of thing, having been a former spirit of her mother's.

A carriage picked the two of them up from Lucy's apartment. Lucy sat quietly in the carriage, idly looking out of the window on the way to the corporate office. Lucy should have been nervous about this meeting, but she wasn't. Rather, she felt like her mind was still lingering on Natsu. She and Capricorn have been preparing for this day for the past two weeks and yet all she could think about was kissing and touching Natsu.

"Princess," Capricorn said.  
"Yes?" she said, snapping out of her thoughts.  
"We're here."

Lucy nodded. She had been so preoccupied that she didn't notice they arrived. She shook her head a little. Right now, she needed to concentrate.

Lucy and Capricorn were escorted into the office of Rayf Hitzig, the man who is responsible for the actual running of the company. Since the recent death of Damien's fater, Rayf has been overlooking the Tobias' personal affairs as well.

"Miss Heartfilia," Rayf greeted as he entered the room. Rayf was an older gentleman who was in his mid-50s. He had well groomed dark brown hair and brown eyes. He dressed in a sharp suit and conducted himself in a pleasant, but business-like manner. He gently took Lucy's hand and gave it a kiss.  
"Mr. Hitzig," Lucy said, reminding herself that for this meeting she would act as a proper lady.

Rayf took a seat at his desk and pulled out some papers.

"I'm sure it must be a shock for you to find out about this contract. Marrying for something other than love can be an unpleasant reality," Rayf said.  
"Yes, I would agree," Lucy said politely. "You must be aware that I had no say in this matter. I didn't know about it until I received the letter from you."  
"I am aware of that. Unfortunately, both your father and Damien's father passed away before we could talk more about it. We'll just have to do the best we can. I'm sure you have a lot to say."

Lucy looked to Capricorn for assurance. He nodded back to her.

"Yes, Mr. Hitzig, we do," Lucy said as she held up her copy of the contract. "I understand this contract was created when my family's business was still flourishing. Things have changed. The Tobias family has nothing to gain by having me marry in. Even when my father recovered from the collapse of his business, whatever fortune he recouped since then was modest."  
"Ah, but there is a reason," Rayf politely interjected, much to Lucy's surprise. "You may not have the wealth, but the Heartfilia name still carries some meaning in the business world. Right now the Tobias Company is struggling, especially in reputation, due to some unfortunate shipping accidents. This marriage is nothing but good news and would at the very least distract our critics from the ugly shadow that's been cast over our services. Think about it: Damien Tobias uplifts former heiress from the squalor of being a for-hire mage. I realize you haven't been connected with this part of society for years, now. I can tell you many people have expressed their sympathies for how far you've fallen."

Lucy felt a large vein throbbing in her right temple. She could feel all of the nerves on her face tighten, but she tried her best not to let her anger and annoyance show. She looked again to Capricorn. He didn't say anything, but she could tell from his calm gaze that he was telling her to cool down as best she could. Lucy took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hitzig. I have to be blunt. The Tobias Company may grow by reputation, but I don't have any personal interest in this union."

Lucy looked quickly at Rayf's face as she said this. The expression on his face didn't change, but for a brief second, she saw a twitch under his left eye.

"It's unfortunate that you feel this way," Rayf said in a quick and sharp tone. "To be blunt, as you put it, there is no leeway in the contract for you to pull out of it. There will be legal penalties if you resist. For instance: your father's debt."  
"His debt?"  
"When your father's company was going under, he turned to us for financial assistance. He still had a sizable amount left at the time of his death. If you are considering backing out, the debt is passed onto you." Rayf pulled out a document and handed it to Lucy. "We compiled a financial report to assess your ability to take on this debt. Based on your average rate of pay as a mage, you would be making payments for a  _long_  time. Mind you that the terms on this debt is very aggressive. Your father barely managed. With the debt on top of your rent and other living expenses, your quality of life may dramatically decrease. Considering that the availability of high paying work for mages is inconsistent at best, I would say you would want to reconsider saying you have no personal interest."

Lucy looked at Rayf with a carefully held expression of calm, though underneath this veneer was her seething anger.

"I'm willing to deal with that debt even if it takes the rest of my life," Lucy said emphatically. "I am a stellar mage. I take my promises seriously."

Rayf stared at Lucy, face a still as a statue's. Moments passed in a tense silence. Rayf seemed to be thinking of his next move.

"I'm lead to believe that you were fond of your mother," he said. "Part of the personal possessions that were given to us included your mother's journals."

Lucy's eyes widened at the mention of her mother. An image of her mother flashed in her mind: her beautiful, gentle mother looking at her with a soft expression. Lucy didn't have many reminders of her mother. All of her mother's personal belongings was left with her father. All Lucy really had were the stories her mother told her, which Lucy tried to write into her failed book, Maya's Forest. If Lucy could get a hold of those journals, she would finally get a hold of a real memento of her mother. Lucy said nothing at first. She was trying her best to hide the sense of alarm she was feeling.

"You're going to use that as leverage to force me into continuing with the contract," she said calmly.  
"Force is a strong word. I just wanted to let you know the stakes."

There was something about the way Rayf said this to her that rubbed Lucy the wrong way. He was polite and professional, but there was also something sharp and calculating about him. His words had the vaguest feel of a threat. She started to feel anxiety well up in her heart. She tried to keep her cool.

"Tell me more about these journals," Lucy said.  
"Damien is the legal owner of that property. If you marry him, his property becomes yours. If not, it's up to him what he will do with it. Your father's debt would be absolved as well."

Lucy couldn't help betraying just the slightest furrow in her brow. "It sounds like you fully intend to continue with this marriage," she said coldly as she tried to hide her mounting frustration.  
"It's what I believe is best for the company," Rayf replied.  
"Then I suppose we have nothing further to discuss."

By now, Lucy's ears were ringing. This Rayf fellow seemed to be fixated on this idea of her marrying his ward. It seemed like it didn't matter that the marriage itself was useless, Rayf just wanted to force his way because he liked having that kind of control.

Lucy wanted to get the hell out of there before she tried punching that guy in the face. Lucy stood up, wordlessly excusing herself from this meeting.

"There's also the matter of your... occupation," Rayf said as she headed for the door. "If you're to re-enter high society we can't have you-"  
"That's non-negotiable," Lucy said with finality. "We will not discuss that any further."  
"Very well," Rayf said. "There's nothing in the contract that would prevent you from continuing your line of work. I suppose even your mother was a trained mage. We'll even hold off on the living arrangements that were originally planned."  
"What arrangements?" Lucy said, skeptically.  
"You were to start living on the Tobias Estate immediately after the official enactment of the contract. It seems that you require a certain degree of personal freedom. We're willing to accommodate that as long as you comply with the contract."  
 _It's not like I have a choice, do I?_  Lucy thought to herself. "I appreciate it," she said.

Rayf paused and gave a pointed gaze towards Lucy. "The Tobias estate will deal with the planning of the wedding, which should take place in about a year. Before you leave, please speak with the secretary to schedule a meeting for you to meet Damien. He is looking forward to meeting you."

"As am I," Lucy said in a perfunctory tone of voice.

Lucy turned again and headed for the door.

"One more thing, Miss Heartfilia," Rayf called out. "We're giving you certain freedoms, but please be aware that as Damien's fiance, you are a representative of the Tobias company. I would advise you to conduct yourself in a manner that is befitting of one of our social standing. Otherwise, we will have to ask you to start staying here at the estate."

Lucy only half nodded and headed straight out the door. As she and Capricorn headed out the building, a carriage was already waiting to take them back home. Lucy walked straight past the carriage. She was furious. The two of the walked for two blocks, just out of earshot of the Tobias building.

"Can you believe that guy?!" Lucy said in a rage.  
"He  _is_  a businessman," Capricorn gently reminded her.  
"It is so typical of them to use other people like pawns!"  
"He kind of reminds you of someone, doesn't it?"  
"That guy is exactly like my father!"

Lucy stopped walking at the realization that Rayf Hitzig was just like her father. Feelings of anger and helplessness took over her, the same feelings she felt when she was still under her father's care.

"Shit," she muttered as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Capricorn walked Lucy over to a nearby bench and had her sit down. He seemed to already know what was bothering Lucy.

"Thank you," Lucy croaked, taking the handkerchief into her hand. Lucy cried quietly for a few moments "Sorry about this. I thought I would have it together for this meeting, but it looks like I'm a mess."  
"You did wonderfully in there, Princess," Capricorn said reassuringly. He patted her on the back while she let her tears quietly roll from her eyes. "You kept your composure. That's what's important."  
"I tried..." Lucy lifted up her hands, showing Capricorn how much she was shaking. "I can't stop shaking..."

Capricorn put a fatherly arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay, Princess," he said soothingly. "It's over."  
"I know," Lucy said. "I really thought we could get out of this contract. But it's real, isn't it? I really have to marry that guy..."  
"We don't know that for sure."  
"On paper, it's real. Legally, it's real. Do you think it's possible for me to simply refuse? What are they going to do to me if I refuse?"  
"You could refuse, which I know you want to do. Fairy Tail will probably do its best to protect you from whatever the Tobias Company tries to do."

Lucy sniffed and wiped the tears off her face. She thought about some of the things her father did to get her back under his control. Phantom Lord ended up attacking the guild to get to her. Fairy Tail really stuck by her then. There's nothing the Tobias company can do that would really do her any damage, especially if Fairy Tail was willing to get in the way, which they always are. The debt, she could deal with. She's willing to risk a life of squalor if it meant being free of high society... The only issue was the journals, which could be destroyed at a moment's notice if she made the wrong move. Lucy thought about what she should do.

"I'll play along," Lucy said. "For now. If they have my mother's journals, then they must have other personal possessions." Lucy handed the handkerchief back to Capricorn. "I want to figure out how to get access to those possessions before I do anything else."

Lucy looked at Capricorn resolutely. He smiled with approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part ended up being not a lot of NaLu and longer than I wanted, but it kind of frames the rest of the story. Chapter three is probably going to be similar. I promise more NaLu after that!


	3. Holding Off

Lucy was set to meet with Damien, the heir to the Tobias estate, a few days after her meeting with Rayf. Lucy summoned Loke because she didn't want to go alone.

"Do you mind if you stand guard while I meet Damien today?" Lucy asked Loke. "I don't think I can trust these people and I don't want to be alone with them."  
"Of course, princess," he replied. "If it was brawns that you needed, why didn't you ask Natsu? Compared to a handsome devil like me, Natsu's face is much scarier."  
Lucy thought about Loke's question. "I would ask Natsu for help under normal circumstances..." Lucy's mind wandered off at the thought of her pink haired friend. The reality is if he did come along, Lucy would be too distracted to think straight. "I guess, because this is my family's business, I want to be the one to handle it. I consider you, Capricorn, and the other Stellar Spirits as part of my family."

Loke smiled at Lucy warmly. She was the most benevolent master he's ever had.

"So what's this meeting about?" Loke asked.  
"This is my first time meeting Damien. I also asked for him to bring proof that he has possession of my mother's journals."

As usual, the Tobias family arranged for a carriage to fetch Lucy from her apartment to the appointed café. It was a quiet part of Manolia, far away from the Fairy Tail building. Damien was already waiting.

Damien Tobias was a tall, slender young man. He had short black hair, and brown eyes. He was dressed in a short sleeved button up shirt, khakis, and comfortable shoes. His appearance seemed simple and comfortable, but his whole look seemed to compliment his body shape and facial features. It was the exact kind of outfit a professional stylist would put together. Lucy couldn't deny that Damien himself was not so bad looking. He handsome features. Adding in the money that he's entitled to, Lucy could understand why he would be a very attractive prospect for other women.

He was not Lucy's type. She knew this immediately.

As Lucy and Loke approached the table he was sitting at, he stood up. "Are you Miss Heartfilia?" he asked.  
"I am," Lucy said, her hand extended out palm down for him to kiss, which is a very upper class social expectation. "You must be Damien."  
"You are correct," Damien answered. He pulled out a seat for Lucy to sit down on. He looked over to Loke's direction and nodded in acknowledgement.  
"This is Loke," Lucy said. "He's my-"  
"Your Stellar Spirit, the Lion," Damien said interrupting her. "He used to work solo with Fairy Tail before you came in and beaome one of the more promising Stellar Spirit mages."  
"You seem quite informed," Lucy noted.  
Damien smiled at her timidly, almost as if apologizing. "I have to be informed. It's part of the business... Or so I'm told."

Loke bowed and took a seat a few tables away from them to keep watch over Lucy. The first few moments of their meeting was filled with silence and quiet exchanges with the cafe staff over their orders. Despite Lucy's desire to be cordial with Damien, there just wasn't anything for them to talk about.

"Rayf informed me that you wanted to stay a mage even after your marriage," Damien said.  
"Yes," Lucy confirmed. "That is one item I won't budge on."  
"He must have told you some of the things the upper circles say about mages."  
"Yes, he did."  
"I have to apologize for his behavior," Damien said. "A lot of people in my position feel that way... I just wanted you to know that I actually admire your occupation."  
"Oh," Lucy said, surprised. "Are you interested in magic?"  
"I don't know the first thing about magic... But I do know that you gave up a comfortable life in order to pursue your dreams."  
"You make it sound cooler than it actually was," Lucy said, chuckling.  
"Actually, I admire you for that. When I was reading up on some of your history, I couldn't help wondering to myself what would happen if I had done something else with my life."  
"You're not interested in inheriting the family business?"  
"It's not that... I don't mind inheriting the business. I spent my whole life preparing for it. I just never considered that I could even choose a different path... Just thinking about it makes me scared of the things I would sacrifice."  
"There were a few sacrifices that I had to make," Lucy said. "But I'm very happy where I am."

Lucy was surprised by how laid back Damien was. He seemed timid even, especially compared Rayf. By comparison, she liked dealing with Damien much better.

"Here is one of the journals you requested," Damien said handing her a hardcover notebook.

Lucy wiped off her hands and gently took hold of her mother's journal. Lucy hasn't been in contact with anything related to her family in a long time. To hold her mother's journal filled her with such anticipation. It was as if Lucy were reuniting with her mother… Lucy took a deep breath and flipped to a random page:

_July 1, x676_

Today I gave birth to a beautiful little girl. The name Jude and I picked seems to fit her perfectly! Lucy Heartfilia… It's strange falling in love with someone who I just met. I think Lucy is going to be that kind of girl.

Lucy's mother's voice echoed in her mind as she read the journal. Lucy was surprised by how much joy filled her heart in remembering her mother. It was to the point that Lucy was tearing up. This was _her_ mother's journal. It was _her_ mother's handwriting. She felt such a deep connection to the journal that she had no doubt that it was genuine. And it became clear to Lucy how important it was for her to recover these journals.

"Are you okay, Miss Heartfilia?" Damien asked.  
"I'm fine," she sniffed. "It's been a long while since I've seen something of my mother's…"

Lucy quickly glanced at Damien. It seemed possible for her to simply ask Damien for the journals. Damien didn't sound personally invested in this marriage and he seemed like a nice guy. She took a napkin to wipe of the tears from her face. She looked up at Damien. He was looking back at her intently, concern clearly in his eyes.

_Rayf has already prepped Damien for this meeting by feeding him information about me…_ Lucy thought. _I don't know what Damien's intentions are or how much influence Rayf has over him…_ Lucy looked down at the journal in hand. _Perhaps it's too soon to ask him… Until I know I can trust Damien, I won't approach him about it yet…_

Damien reached out, indicating he would like the journal back. He was quick to emphasize that it was Rayf who insisted the journal be returned. They finished their food quietly. Lucy eventually stood up to excuses herself from the cafe. She motioned to Loke she was ready to go.

"Thank you for the meal," Lucy said to Damien.  
"Shall I send for a carriage?" Damien asked.  
"No thanks," Lucy said. "It's a nice day for a walk."

Damien nodded. He smiled at her as she walked away with Loke following behind her. As they got further and further away from the café, Lucy sighed.

"Well, what did you think?" Loke asked.  
"He's a nice guy," Lucy replied.  
"He seemed to really like you."  
"You think?"  
"Believe me, Princess, I know these things."  
"It's all the better for me, then. I'm thinking I can get on his good side and convince him to give me the journals."  
"That's not a bad plan, but I have to warn you," Loke cautioned. "Your plan will get complicated if he ends up falling in love with you."  
"I think you're overestimating how much he likes me. I just want to put myself in a good position to get a hold of those journals and any other property they have."  
Loke looked at Lucy skeptically. "Why did you leave so soon? You could have scouted him for more information. He obviously was willing to talk to you."  
"I need to take on a job today," Lucy said sighing. "My rent is due tomorrow." She turned to Loke. "Thanks for coming out today. You can go back if you like."

Loke gave Lucy a concerned look, which struck Lucy as odd. He cautioned her again to be careful before disappearing back into the Stellar Spirit World.

* * *

Natsu had been dazed for the past few days. He and Lucy got hot and heavy the night after her birthday. She pushed him out of her room, saying they would talk about it, but he hasn't seen her since. He didn't know what to think about what had happened and he couldn't get himself to concentrate well enough to take on a job. Without Lucy, Natsu wasn't sure what to do with himself.

Eventually, Natsu decided to go on a walk, though even then his walk turned into aimless wandering around Magnolia. In his aimless wandering, he ended up on the other side of town. It was the bougie part of town that was always quiet and pristine. Natsu had no idea why he ended up here since he normally had no reason to come to this area. It wasn't until he randomly sniffed the air that he noticed he had been unconsciously following a scent extremely similar to Lucy's.

Curious, and slightly anxious to see if it was her, he followed the scent until he came within a block of a little café. It was empty at the moment, save for three people: Loke, Lucy, and a man he didn't recognize. Natsu could feel his nerves tighten at the sight of this man. He didn't know what he had to do with Lucy, but Natsu had an undeniable sense of possessiveness over Lucy. He wasn't used to seeing her with another man that wasn't him.

From the distance he couldn't tell what they were saying. The other man bowed to Lucy and Loke before being taken away by a carriage. Lucy and Loke exchanged a few words before Loke disappeared back to the Stellar Spirit world.

"Lucy," Natsu said as he came closer to her.  
"Natsu," Lucy said, surprised. He noticed a slight redness in her cheeks. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was on a walk," Natsu said impatiently. "Who was that guy?"

Lucy looked at Natsu. The expression on her face was mix of being serious, sad, and perhaps a little guilty. Natsu could tell that it was an expression meant solely for Natsu that went right over Happy's head. She sat Natsu and Happy down and explained what's been happening to her over the past few days. Natsu heard about the contract, the meeting with Rayf Hitzig, the journals she wanted to recover, and about Damien. Happy seemed to squeal at the novelty of Lucy actually being engaged.

"So you're going to be a rich person's wife?" Happy asked incredulously.  
"It hasn't really been decided," Lucy clarified.  
"Aren't you happy, Lucy?" Happy asked. "You won't be broke anymore!"  
"Being rich isn't all great. There are so many social expectations and you can't choose your own path in life. Damien didn't even realize that he had a choice."  
"But you could buy all the fish you want! Right?" Happy squealed.  
Lucy let out a defeated laugh. "If I do become rich, I'll get you all the fish you want."  
"Yay!"

Natsu said nothing during this exchange. His mind was racing with so many thoughts: _Lucy is engaged? Am I happy for her? Am I angry? Had she known about this all along? Why didn't she tell me? Why did she kiss me on her birthday? Does she even like that guy? What the hell is going on?!_

Thinking about all this made Natsu's whole body tense. He really wanted to punch someone right now!

"Natsu?" Happy asked quizzically, snapping Natsu out of his thoughts. "Lucy asked if we were doing okay on rent."

Natsu noticed Lucy looking at him. She looked like she had something she wanted to say, but couldn't say in front of Happy.

"We got nothing," Natsu answered in a short, clipped tone.  
"Should we all go on a mission?" Lucy suggested mostly to Happy.  
"We should!" Happy said.  
"Why don't you go to the guild hall and look for a good one," Lucy said. Her eyes not leaving Natsu's. "Make sure it's for tomorrow."  
"Aye!"

Happy flew off. It was just Natsu and Lucy now.

"So this is why you didn't want Erza to see me at your apartment," Natsu said in a careful tone. For some reason, he wanted to explode.  
"Yes," Lucy said quietly.

Natsu remained quiet. There was a tightness in his temple. So Lucy had known about her engagement even during her birthday. Why didn't she say anything about it to him before? This really bothered Natsu. He didn't realize before because it's never happened, but he actually hated the idea that Lucy was keeping something from him.

"Are you happy about your engagement?" Natsu asked, a strain in his voice.  
"No," Lucy replied. "I'm not interested in this marriage at all."

Natsu let out an involuntary scowl, though at the same time he was relieved.

"I don't like this," Natsu said. "I don't like that guy and I definitely don't like that you're engaged to him. Why can't you just refuse him? Don't do things you don't want to do."  
"I want to get my family's personal property back. My mother…" Lucy said. "Her journals were handed over to their estate and I want them back."  
"Then I'll bust in there myself and take them for you," Natsu burst out, pounding his fist onto the table. "If anyone gets in the way, I'll kick his ass."

Lucy looked at Natsu a little stunned. He was more agitated than he realized.

"I wish we could do that, but I don't know what they have or where it's all at… " Lucy's voice trailed off. "Are you angry?" Lucy asked.  
"No," Natsu answered. "Not at you."

Lucy looked away. Natsu could still she was feeling guilty.

"I…" Natsu started. "When I saw you with that guy, I was getting really angry." Even now, Natsu found himself needing to breathe deeply to keep himself calm. "I wanted to go up to him and bash him in the face. The only reason why I didn't was because I thought he might be your friend and that you would get mad." Natsu looked up at Lucy. "I don't know what to think about your engagement. I know I'm not happy about it."

Lucy stood up to sit next to Natsu. He was sitting on a bench style chair, so she was able to slide close next to him, their hips touching each other. She gently touched her fingers on his hand. Somehow, Natsu instantly relaxed.

Lucy leaned in closer to Natsu, her voice a whisper now. "I'm sorry…" she said. "I'm not happy about it either. I didn't think they would continue with the marriage contract. I hope you don't think I misled you on my birthday... That kiss… And all of those other kisses were real."

Natsu gazed at Lucy. They've known each other for years and never once did Lucy express a desire to kiss or be intimate with anyone. Not with him or anyone else he's seen her interact with. Then she kissed him on her birthday and now she's engaged to someone else. All of this, all at once was making Natsu's head dizzy.

"Please bear with me until this is over…" she whispered. "I _wanted_ everything that happened on my birthday. I probably should have waited until after the marriage contract was settled before trying to kiss you… But at that time, I don't think I could hold back any longer…" Lucy laughed at the irony. "Now I have to wait until I can get my family's property back. I won't force you to wait for me..."

Lucy turned to face Natsu, a wistful expression on her face. Her face so close, he could feel her warm breath on his lips.

"I can wait," Natsu said, not daring to move his face away from hers. "I can wait as long as you want me to."

For a brief second, Natsu thought he saw Lucy's eyes go cloudy. It was as if she wasn't herself. Natsu thought it was a little strange, but he was distracted by Lucy's lips brushing against his. The second their lips touch, Natsu could feel Lucy's body change dramatically from being normal to being insistent that their bodies touched. Responding to Lucy's body, Natsu reached up to take her into his arms. He could feel her jolt underneath his palm. It was as if she snapped out of a spell. Lucy pulled back and stared at Natsu with a bewildered expression on her face. Her breathing was heavy and she appeared to be really flush. Natsu handed her a napkin to wipe off the sweat on her brow.

"Right..." Lucy chastised herself. "I can't do that anymore…" She stood up and started heading home. "I know this is going to be hard, but let's try to act normal, okay?"

Natsu nodded. He couldn't help thinking that the pained expression on her face was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this chapter because I have a really hard time writing characters like Natsu. He is probably going to be OOC in this story. His usual goofiness doesn't quite fit with the slightly serious tone I tend to write. Apologies if that kind of thing bothers you! That's my limitation as a writer, I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> The someone-gets-drunk-and-does-something is my favorite Fairy Tail fanfiction trope. It's just fun. Just a little bit of warning beforehand: 1) The updates for this story will probably be irregular and have long periods in between. The actual writing has been really slow for me. 2) This is strictly a Natsu x Lucy story all the way through. There will probably be other men who will play into the story, but this is by no means a love triangle. NaLu!


End file.
